


Eternal Rival

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also what is this?, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, Drama, Implied Sexual Content, Just your standard vampire ones., Kind of angsty but still a happy ending for them., M/M, Nothing too graphic on the violence., Oh also...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio disappeared after Kitagawai Daiichi was defeated, leaving Hinata Shouyou no one to defeat in high school. But when Hinata saw the supposedly dead Kageyama bathed in blood one night, he knew that his life wouldn't be the same anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Rival

On the other side of the court, stood the King of the Court, Kageyama Tobio. Hinata Shouyou was probably just a mere peasant compared to the king, but he still had the courage to tell him that he would eventually beat him and be the strongest.

What Hinata Shouyou didn’t know was that life didn’t always go the way he wanted it to be.

Sometime before he graduated junior high school, he read news about Kitagawa Daichi got defeated on the tournament. Sometime after he graduated junior high school, he read news about a missing junior high school graduate Kageyama Tobio. Apparently he went for a jog in the morning and never returned. The funeral was held without a body after two months of searching.

So then Hinata Shouyou entered Karasuno High School, despite knowing that there was no longer Kageyama Tobio to defeat.

*)*

For the first time in his life, Hinata had a volleyball club room, volleyball team mates, and he also got to go home late because of practices with his volleyball club. Everything made Hinata so pumped up he didn’t mind leaving his house early and return late at night.

Until that very night.

It was just another spring night, really. The weather wasn’t too cold, so Hinata hadn’t zip up his Karasuno High School Volleyball Team jacket just yet. He walked next to his bicycle, whistling as he listed all the things he wanted to do tomorrow, such as tossing practice with Sugawara-san and receiving service with Nishinoya-san.

Then he heard a thud, a sound of something thick being snapped with great force, and then he saw it, just a couple of steps from streetlight.

There was a guy with dyed blond hair and tattoo lying on the ground, neck snapped into unnatural position and blood gushing from his neck. Hinata gasped. He didn’t even realise he had let go of his bicycle, because he was covering his mouth with both of his palms. The orange-haired boy looked down at the Yakuza-looking dead guy and he stepped back, tripped on his bicycle, and fell behind.

There was another guy in the shadow. The killer, Hinata thought, and he could feel his tears leaking out from his eyes. He didn’t want to die now, not after he finally belonged to a volleyball club.

Hinata crawled back, calculating how much time he would take to grab his bicycle and pedalling like crazy, but then the guy in the shadow stepped forward and Hinata looked up to none other than Kageyama Tobio, the infamous King of the Court from Kitagawa Daiichi.

But he was supposed to be dead.

“Kageyama… Tobio…” Hinata muttered, looking up at the blood-splattered figure. He was much paler than Hinata remembered, but perhaps it was just the light.

“Oh. You,” he said, scowling but voice flat. “Ah,” Kageyama Tobio squinted his eyes at Hinata. “So you’re a high schooler at Karasuno now.”

Hinata’s legs and arms felt like stone, “… You’re dead.”

“Technically, yes,” Kageyama Tobio sighed and wiped the blood from his face using the back of his right hand.

“Are you…?” Hinata panted and sobbed at the same time. He had never been this scared in his life. “Are you now a…?”

The word never made it out of Hinata’s mouth. He could hear Kageyama Tobio walked closer, but tears already blurred Hinata’s sight. 

But Kageyama hoisted him up, lifting Hinata by placing his hands below Hinata’s armpit, before reaching for Hinata’s bicycle and hand it to Hinata.

Hinata stroked tears away from his eyes. Kageyama was placing Hinata’s hands on his bicycle and sighed, “It’s late. Go home. I bet you have early practice tomorrow.”

Hinata, who couldn’t believe his luck, didn’t say anything and didn’t look back as he pedalled away in fear.

*)*

The next night, he went home through the same street. Hinata knew it was absolutely silly, but he wanted to know whether he was only dreaming about Kageyama Tobio, even though he had to wash his bloodstained hands, in the place where Kageyama Tobio touched him, just outside his house before he entered to avoid his mother and Natsu’s worries.

Kageyama Tobio stood in the same place, a few steps away from streetlight. He didn’t look as pale as yesterday and he was crossing his arms in front of his chest when Hinata stopped pedalling his bicycle.

“You return,” Kageyama clicked his tongue. “That’s awfully stupid of you, you dumbass.”

Hinata didn’t even listen to any of that, “I… oh… I guess I understand your situation now.”

Kageyama blinked.

“Where do you live now?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama gave Hinata an address of an unfinished apartment building, three blocks from Karasuno High School.

“Can I visit you there?” Hinata asked again.

Kageyama shrugged, before disappearing suddenly. Hinata didn’t know whether he turned into a bat or whether it was just his super speed, but the next night, Kageyama waited for him at the door of the unfinished apartment.

*)*

Hinata knew that being friend with Kageyama would lead him to this, but he didn’t step away when Kageyama sank his fangs into Hinata’s neck. 

Hinata had come and telling him that tomorrow he had no practice. He also told Kageyama about how he kept hearing the black-haired boy’s stomach grumbling and that Kageyama really shouldn’t kill anyone because the police would come and get him.

Between the sound of slurping and sucking on Hinata’s neck, Kageyama mumbled, “The guy I killed when you saw me was an absolute douchebag. Society should thank me for killing him.”

Hinata wanted to say something in reply, but Kageyama’s grip on his hips got tighter and Hinata got a weird sensation on his pants from the way Kageyama’s lips moved against the skin on his neck.

When Kageyama pulled back, he looked visibly happier, though he smiled like a murderer. Hinata panted, unconsciously reaching for the hole on his neck. Kageyama’s sight left Hinata’s face and went down to his crotch.

“I’ll help you with that,” sighed Kageyama, before leaning down towards between Hinata’s open legs.

*)*

It didn’t stop there, as Hinata foresaw it. Though Kageyama only need blood once a month, he seemed to taking a certain interest on giving Hinata sexual pleasure. He said that since he was no longer human and had no flowing blood inside his body, he couldn’t really do anything despite his teenager body, so apparently now he seek pleasure through Hinata.

And the worst part was that Hinata didn’t really mind.

He returned to Kageyama every single time and kept making up story about how the wound on his neck would always return each month.

*)*

When the rain season came, Kageyama insisted on walking Hinata back until before the hill. Hinata just nodded, unable to hide his smile as he strolled next to Kageyama.

Kageyama couldn’t get cold, so it was fine if the rain soaked him while Hinata had to wear raincoat.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” Hinata said before climbing to the bicycle seat.

“Yeah,” Kageyama nodded.

Hinata used the bicycle as support as he kissed Kageyama. He wanted to kiss his cheek, but the damn boy was too tall, so Hinata ended up pecking his chin.

“See you tomorrow!” he said. He started pedalling before he could see Kageyama’s face. The rain was cold, but Hinata’s face felt so hot.

*)*

Hinata didn’t remember reaching his house, but he was lying down somewhere warm somehow. He probably got home, took bath, and slept without even noticing it, but when he opened his eyes, he was greeted by pure white ceiling that certainly didn’t belong to his bedroom.

Machines beeping by the side of his bed and he was in so much pain he couldn’t even lift a finger.

Hinata remembered vaguely about trying to avoid a car speeding up to the hill. He remembered vaguely about falling off a cliff.

He could hear mumbles outside. He could hear his mother, his father, and Natsu. Natsu was crying. Hinata wanted to move so much but all he could do was making desperate wheezing sound from trying to breath properly.

“You’re an absolute dumbass,” a heavy, deep voice said and Hinata glanced at Kageyama, his arms crossing before his chest as he stood next to Hinata’s bed.

Hinata wanted to talk, but no voice came out. He wheezed and wheezed until he made sound.

“Kageyama…”

“What?”

“I don’t want to die.”

Kageyama scowled, “I won’t let you.” He leaned down over Hinata, took his right wrist, and sink his teeth there.

Hinata remembered the burning sensation spreading from his arm to his entire body. He remembered a little of what happened next, such as fleeing the hospital on Kageyama’s arms into clear, cool, starry night sky.

*)*

“I think we have to leave the town.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, I got your bag too.”

Kageyama threw Hinata his messenger bag as they sat by Kageyama’s place, the unfinished apartment. Hinata muttered a “Thanks” before rummaging through it. His wallet and everything is there. He stared at the year on his student card. From now on, Hinata Shouyou would be fifteen forever.

Hinata pulled out something else from his bag and threw it at Kageyama. Kageyama returned the volleyball in perfect toss.

“Do you challenge me to play?” he smirked.

Hinata stood up, “My promise to defeat you is still on.”

Kageyama stood and grinned, “Well, now you have eternity to try to beat me. I don’t think even eternity would be enough for you to get better than me.”

Hinata smiled and gritted his teeth, “Bring it on.”


End file.
